boyinstripedpyjamasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bruno
Bruno ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Bruno is a 9 year old boy who lived in , his most favorite activity being exp loring. That being Bruno was son of a powerful German Commandant, due to his position Bruno, Mother and his sister Gretel had to move to a place which is known to him as Out-With so that they could support their Father during this historic time. Since arriving at Out-With Bruno hadn’t enjoyed being their from the very beginning, by talking to his father he was ignored who his father had put the countries benefit before Bruno and the rest of the family. With this, he stayed at Out-With where there were no friends to play with, and wasn’t allowed to go anywhere except where his swing was and the house, which made it a struggle for Bruno. Bruno remembered that he enjoyed exploring and without hesitation sets out to do it. Little did he know that he would encounter a boy, the same age as him, named Shmuel who was on the opposite side of the fence. Bruno’s life at Out-With changed dramatically he finally had a friend but also he was shown more about what was happening in the world then he ever did before arriving and meeting Shmuel. One afternoon when Bruno visits Shmuel he finds out that Shmuel’s, dad is missing and since Bruno was an Explorer he goes out to help Shmuel find his father but soon did they know, they had been gassed but still held hands to the very end and not letting go. Shmuel Shmuel is a 9 year old boy, who with his family were captured and sent to , where mainly majorities of the people caught were sent to. Shmuel is a quiet, frail and a lonely character that spends most of the time sitting alone hidden away close to the fence.Until one day, he meets with a boy who had not appeared from his side of the fence but from the other. During this sighting of one another they start talking and soon become Good friends, with Bruno who comes to meet Shmuel at any chance he could escape from Out-With. During the times they meet Bruno would bring food for Shmuel, as time was passing Shmuel had started to become very skinny and pale and seem to be getting worse. When Bruno meets Shmuel for the last time due to Bruno’s father who wants the best for them so he announces that they’ll go back to . Shmuel and Bruno start their search for Shmuel father inside the camp. As they make their way they are pushed into a crowd, and are forced into a room with that being they held each other hands and were never seen again. Gretel Gretel is a 12 year old girl, she is someone who owns to be the best and does that by trying hard it everything that is taught to her. Apart from Bruno she enjoys the lessons taught to her by Herr Listz and so gets the idea that the Jewish are the enemy whilst the Nazis are the ones saving them, when it is the opposite. Due to this she has changed by throwing away her dolls and replacing it with Maps, because due to what the Nazis wanted was to make a new generation of Nazis. But Gretel soon realized what the most important thing in her life was, and that was family leaving her maps at Auschwitz and coming home with mother to see the sight of Bruno but he wasn’t there shedding in tears, though we might not treat them well we shed our tears when they are gone. Father The Father of Bruno and Gretel, the man who received the title of Commandant and has taken charge of , a man who puts his country over his family. He mainly stayed in his office throughout the whole book, in the end he realized that family was more important than his country and spent his last year looking for Bruno which tells that love never hurts until it is really gone. The Fury (Hitler) This man is the one behind all of what happens in The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas, he was the one that gave the position of commandant to Bruno’s father without him there just wouldn’t be The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas. He is the one that started the mass capture of Jews and sending them to extermination camps and with that, the one that Bruno was at was the main one out of all of them.